Uziwixin's Faith: Call of Mentruxes Storyline
This is the storyline of the game - Uziwixin's Faith: Call of Mentruxes. After the death of Sebastian and return of Nicholas, Justin and his family prepared to return to London. Justin bid farewell to Jaxon and Eva. Then thy went to the airport. Right there, Jane called Justin and asked for his help. She was being followed by William himself. Justin convinced his father that this was a great way to catch William and save Mentruxes from him. Owen agreed, but he set Nicholas to London to keep him in safe. Then they wanted Jane to bring William to the place where they had met. Jane did like that. And they captured William. At that time William's men appeared and arrested Justin and Owen. So Jane had betrayed them. She had always been a Crosar. They wanted Owen to tell where the third key is. Because Owen was also a Mentrux. Owen told that he knew this was a trap, that's why he brought the key with himself. He used its technology as a weapon against the Crosars. They began to have a headache and lied down. Owen and Justin kidnapped William. They called his men and wanted the 2 boxes instead of him. William didn't agree. Justin asked him why he is doing this and what their purpose is. William laughed and revealed the story of the old 5 inspectors of New York. They were Owen, William, Luis, Mike and David. They were best of New York. Even the underground organizations feared the 5. Once in 1989 they found the box and learned everything about the fight among Mentruxes and Crosars. After this event, the 5 were no more. While William, Luis and Mike joined the Crosars, David and Owen joined the Mentruxes and the state agencies took their job and sent the 2 inspectors away. Owen went to England, David went to Norway. But Luis cheated Owen and made him believe that he was a Mentrux too. That's why Owen allowed him to take the first box. Justin asked his father why he hide his origins from his family, but Owen told that only Nicho and Justin didn't know that. He told that even Justin's cousin - Lexi is a Mentrux. But Owen didn't know what the keys are used for either. And it was a lie that William kidnapped Nicho and Justin to revenge from Owen. Indead the Divitrux was a result of Mentrux technology and it works with a human who has a sign in its DNA. The Mentruxes get the DNA sign when they accept the religion. The sign passes from parent to child. That's why William needed a Mentrux. So the people who were useful for their DNA memories were also Mentruxes. At that time the S.W.A.T team entered their place. Justin and Owen tried to escape, they went to the airport to go to London. But there they couldn't pass in. Jane came as an agent and arrested them. In the prison Justin asked why Jane joined the Crosars, she told that the Mentruxes' plans are against the humanity. That's why she betrayed them and killed Charlie. She told that the Crosars will kill Owen and get the information of the third key. Then William's man came and took Justin, left the LAPD building. At this time somebody killed William by car. Then the man told Justin to get in. He entered the car and the man hide among the building. He was John - the brother of Sebastian. He wanted to learn the fact behind his brother's death and revenge from his killers. Justin told him everything. He wanted John to rescue Owen, so they can kill William. John accepted. They had a plan. John went to the department and confessed a crime. The policemen arrested him and took to the prison, at this time John beat them and wear a police uniform. He searched for Owen everywhere. Then found William and his men taking Owen to the helicopter, John shot down William's men and arrestted William. He wanted to kill him, but Owen stopped him, telling that the Mentruxes need him. Then they took William and entered the helicopter and flied away. So they landed on a beach and called Justin there. They wanted William to say where the boxes are. William didn't answer. At this time Jane came, she told that one of William's teeth is a signal updater, his men could anytime find him. But she followed the signal and made his men miss. Jane told that she has returned to the Mentruxes. Owen and Justin didn't trust her, since they saw that Jane brought one of the boxes. Jane called the same Mentrux and they took William to their secret place. Then John offered to call the Crosars and lie them about William and want them to bring the key. But Owen told that they wouldn't do that. He had an idea. He knew somebody who can be useful for them - the old Mentruxes - Rica and Rudy. 5 years ago they were missioned to create a machine which could detect the things of Mentrux technology. They went to Rudy's, but he was not there. Instead his sister - Rose was there. She told that it has been 6 monthes that he and Rica have missed. Then the secret Crosars surrounded the house. They wanted them to give up, but John arrested Rose, telling that she has betrayed them. Rose gave up and they took her. Rose's men followed them, but they couldn't catch them. After that Rose confessed that she wanted Rudy to leave the Mentruxes, because he was always in danger. One day the Crosars attacked the house and their mother died there. After that Rudy became mad and spent all of his time to build the machine, but the machine burst and their father and little sister died in that accident. That's why Rose joined the Crosars and allowed them to take Rica and Rudy and heal them. Rose told that she has become a Crosar.